An Impossible Friendship—Or Not!
by stardustarchive
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco. How did they fit? Strangely, they fit... maybe a bit too snugly. They had struck up an odd, secret friendship, best friends in a way... or maybe even more. Dramione fanfiction devoted to fluff. *Flows with the books except for the epilogue, and the Cursed Child*
1. Punching the Malfoy

**An Impossible Friendship... Or Not!**

Hi! I'm Sapphire, and I am only 12, so I'm not the best at writing. But I really enjoy writing, and would like to improve, so if you find something that could be fixed or revised, please tell me by reviewing! And also tell me what parts you liked too! Also, I'm pretty sure this story will have some romance. I think. I don't know anything about it, and I am basing the romantic scenes completely from the other fan fictions I have read. Also, I am a Californian, so excuse my "American-ness" I don't know how to talk/write British style... Anyway, thank you, please enjoy!

A/N: I changed the fact that she punched Malfoy, not slapped. Cause in the book she slapped the boy. In the movie she _punched_ the boy. The italic part is the part that I got from the book, which I tweaked. A bit.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Let me check again.

 **Chapter One: Punching the Malfoy**

It all started when Hermione Granger first punched Draco Malfoy in their third year.

 _"Have you seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

 _Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first – SMACK!_

 _She had punched Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered, holding his nose. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle, stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again._

 _"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil –"_

 _"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._

 _"Get off Ron!"_

 _Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered._

 _"C'mon," Malfoy muttered and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons._

Hermione couldn't believe what she just did. She had always been able to control her anger knowing that showing her it to Malfoy, _especially_ Malfoy, meant that she was letting him win. And if her temper ever showed, she always thought she would figure it out with a wand. Never physically! But here she was, guilty of punching someone. Of punching Malfoy. Malfoy out of all people! Out of everyone she could punch, it was Malfoy, some one who would rat her out immediately. But, it was he who insulted Hagrid. Something snapped inside of her when she heard him insult Hagrid. Him, insulting her, she could handle, but insulting someone who was currently emotionally unstable? Hermione shook her head. To kick someone while they were already down was a very Malfoy like thing to do.

Hermione suddenly gasped, realizing something.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" It was Harry, his emerald eyes looking concerned. Hermione turned her head so Harry and Ron couldn't see her starting tears. What would Professor McGonagall do when she found out? Would she make Hermione redo her third year? What if her action stayed in her record forever, making her dreams of becoming a prefect and, ultimately, Head Girl, ruined forever? Somewhere to her side, she heard Harry and Ron laughing. Oh, would Professor McGonagall owl her parents? Hermione's parents would be so disappointed! What if… Would the professor take away her time turner, thinking that Hermione wasn't responsible enough? Unable to keep her sobs silent anymore, she started crying. Harry and Ron, who were still chuckling about the expression on Malfoy's face, went to her side immediately, asking what was wrong. Hermione couldn't very well tell them about the time turner, as she promised Professor McGonagall she wouldn't tell anyone about it, she told them every else that was currently on her mind.

To her annoyance, they burst out laughing.

"What? It's not funny!" Hermione said angrily. Still, they kept on laughing. "It. Is. Not. Funny!" Hermione yells, clutching her wand. There were red sparks coming out of the tip of it. "How on earth do you find this funny? How? Wouldn't you be worried what would happen to you if you just _physically_ hurt someone? Huh? Huh!?" Hermione snapped, nearly jabbing the boys with her wand. Ron and Harry gulped, looking at her wand that was sparking with now green and red sparks, even more furiously than before.

"Er, we weren't laughing at you. Uh," Harry looked at Ron for support.

"We, uh, oh, come on! Do you think Professor McGonagall would really make you do your third year again? You are the smartest witch of the age!" Ron said. Hermione looked at both of them, wondering how they could be so unfeeling. Then she ran back into the castle taking herself wherever her feet carried her. Surprisingly, she found herself in front of the hospital wing.


	2. Just A Broken Nose

A/N: Hermione _is_ a bit out of character in this chapter, and yes, I am banging my head on the keyboard for that, but bear with me please. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again.

 **Chapter Two: Just a Broken Nose**

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to go into the hospital wing, but she did. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around the room until she saw a head of platinum blond hair. He was fast asleep. Hermione didn't know she had hit him so hard he would have come to the hospital wing!

"Hello, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" Madam Pomphrey asked, bustling over.

"Uh, no, just looking for someone," answered Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy here,"

"Uh, him?" asked Hermione.

"Who, then? There's no one else here," said Madam Pomphrey a but haughty.

"Oh, uh, yes. Him," Hermione stammered.

"He broke his nose, wouldn't stop bleeding. He says he fell off the stairs. Those silly Hogwarts stairs… every year, at least one student comes to me with some kind of injury because of them!" Madam Pomphrey said. Shaking her head, Madam Pomphrey walked back to her office while calling out, "Five minutes before you should head to lunch!"

Hermione went to next to Malfoy's bed before she sat down nervously on the edge of the bed. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, with a heavy heart - well, honestly - really - oh, Merlin, why is this so hard to say?" said Hermione. She took a deep breath. "I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I didn't think my punch would actually break your nose. Well, can't say you didn't deserve it. But, I, being a person with a heart, feel guilty for causing you such pain and humiliation - well, not humiliation, it _was_ quite funny - oh dear, I better stop insulting you, since I'm in the middle of apologizing... anyway I do feel guilty for breaking your nose and making you lose your precious pure blood,"

Hermione wrung her hands, furious at herself for insulting him again before continuing.

"It's hard for me to stop insulting you, alright? It's just that insulting Hagrid while he's upset, and you literally making him lose his job, you're just, well, very hateable. Very, very, hate worthy. Though I must say, I'm both curious and thankful that you didn't turn me in. Why didn't you? I punched you, you broke your nose, you could've gotten me detention, or lose house points, or heck, I dunno, something worse. But you lied. Why did you lie?

"I hate it when you taunt me. It never gets to me, but I don't like the way your eyes look. You eyes... they show confusion and reluctance. Like you know what you're saying, but you don't know why. At first, being young and everything, in first and second year, I was, to put it childishly, hurt. You were the bully and I was the victim. This year, it's different. More complicated. Why are you doing this? You're only making a fool of yourself.

"I don't hate you. Yes, surprisingly, I don't hate you. You don't mean what you say; your eyes show that; and I believe that's all I need to know about you to know that there's some good in you. I've seen you with your friends. You're just like any other teenager, joking around, having fun. But you're prejudiced and you act upon it. If the circumstances let us, I would want to know you better. Sometimes, I wish I weren't a muggleborn.

"Ha, look at me now, first insulting my arch nemesis, now pouring my heart out to him. Well, Malfoy, all I can really say now is that I hope you feel better. When you next insult me I'll know you're feeling better,"

Hermione patted his hand, then swept out of the hospital wing.

Draco opened his eyes, his thirteen year old mind swirling with thoughts. The one sided conversation had his mind reeling and made him reconsider everything that he had been taught since he could talk. She thought there was some good inside of him, even after all the taunts he had littered upon her. That Granger girl, she was certainly something.

Unable to stay in bed any longer, he sat up and left. It was just a broken nose, after all.


	3. Life Threatening Quidditch

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short! I'll make this one a teensy bit longer… Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Three: Life Threatening Quidditch**

Months passed from the "punching incident". Third year was near to an end. The Hogwarts students would be leaving later today. Sirius Black was 'yet to be caught'. Draco taunted Harry and Ron as usual, but carefully avoided insulting the brunette. He didn't know what to think after he had heard what she had said to him.

On some nights, Draco laid awake, thinking about what she said to him. The entire 'there must be some good in you' part unnerved him. He didn't know what to think to that. He also didn't know why he had lied about how his nose was broken. The excuse was blurted out, Draco, for some reason not wanting the witch to get in trouble. Why, though? Draco himself didn't know either.

Draco was often known as the "son of the ex-death eater" or the "son of the richest family of the wizarding world" or the "sole heir of the Malfoy line" or the "son of one of the most respected wizard in London". He had his future planned out for him, his life being like a music box, replaying over and over again. Being a Malfoy meant everything. There was money, fame, reputation, endless parties… the list went on. Bo-ring!

His father had drilled numerous things into Draco's mind, ranging from how purebloods were superior to everyone else, to how Malfoys did everything right. His father... his father was a cold hearted person, heart frozen when he first joined Voldemort. Lucious Malfoy did not love anyone, or anything, including his wife and child. Since Voldemort's defeat from Harry Potter, Lucius had risen in the ranks of the wizarding world, gaining ultimate power in society. The power had gone to his head and now, he was just a power hungry, unloving person. The combination was dangerous.

His mother, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Lucious. Narcissa was an outgoing person, though she became much subdued since her marriage to Lucious. Narcissa did not share the beliefs of blood status with Lucious, seeing all people, muggleborns and purebloods, the same. She loved Draco very much, and was not ashamed to show it. Narcissa was a type of person who 'followed their heart', and often encouraged Draco to do the same. She often detested how Lucious set everything up in Draco's life, including Draco's marriage and jobs.

Draco was in his dorm room, packing his trunk. Of course, he wasn't packing himself. Being the lazy person he was, he was waving his wand around muttering ' _pack_ ' under his breath, and cursing things that didn't exactly end up in his trunk perfectly. Draco paused, then sighed. Third year was boring, just like first and second year. The only thing that made his life easier was flying. Not even bothering to make sure everything was packed, he grabbed his broom and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione was also in her dorm room, packing her trunk. The other girls were gone, enjoying their last day at Hogwarts. Hermione shook her head and sighed through her nose. She tucked in a picture frame that had Harry, Ron and herself waving, into her truck. Although she was perfectly capable of doing it the magical way, Hermione enjoyed packing the muggle way. Especially this year. There was always too much magic around her. In first year, there was the Sorcerer's Stone, then there was the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets the next year, and this year was saving a wanted, yet actually innocent criminal Sirius Black by going back in time while dealing with their werewolf DADA teacher and a crowd of Dementors. She could hardly believe it. All three of her years at Hogwarts were dangerous and full of adventures. Hermione finished packing and looked around the room, to make sure there was nothing left. There was still some time left until the train departed, so she grabbed the book she was currently reading and left for the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione never enjoyed flying or quidditch. What was the point of flying high in the air with nothing for protection except for nothing but a flimsy, floating stick? It did absolutely nothing for your health except damage. And while people played quidditch, they even had balls to _intentionally_ hurt the players! However, she enjoyed being outside and at the usually empty quidditch field. The wind blew perfectly from there and it reminded Hermione of her own home. So if one was looking for Hermione and was not at either the library or the Gryffindor common room, they would find her at the quidditch field reading a book or doing homework.

The quidditch pitch reminded Hermione of her home in many ways. The air was crisp, and from the stands, one could see the forest and the Black Lake. The views were stunning, just like the view was from the top of her tree house in Hermione's backyard. Whenever Hermione felt lonely or sad, she would go to her treehouse in her backyard and read a book until she felt better. Now, whenever she felt the same way, or was feeling homesick, Hermione visited the quidditch pitch to relax.

Hermione absently sat down on one of the quidditch bleacher and opened her book. She was reading The Book Thief and was almost completely immersed by it until she saw something in the corner of her eye. She almost gasped. It was person on a broomstick doing one of the most dangerous stunts she had ever seen in her life. In fact, she wasn't even sure if Harry could do them! Hermione began watching the person on the broom, her book completely forgotten. The person began doing some life threatening swings on the broom. Hermione, without knowing, had her hand on her mouth and was staring at the boy. He swung back on to his broomstick with ease, zoomed around the pitch once, then began doing some flips. Then, he came towards the stands, looking at Hermione, who still had her hand at her mouth. Then, Hermione finally noticed the blond hair and unmistakable smirk. It was Draco Malfoy.


	4. A Quick Fly Around

A/N: Sorry if Draco seems too out of character. I just thought a broomstick ride (you'll see later) would be… um, for the lack of a better word… cute. Also, he changed his mind about Hermione after what she said to him in the hospital wing. I hope this clears things up?

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Four: A Quick Fly Around**

Draco was hovering above the stands. He landed gracefully then smirked.

"Worried? For me, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione quickly put her hand down, which was still on her mouth. Her tone was haughty when she said,

"No, I just –"

"I bet it was nerve wrecking to watch someone as handsome as me do such dangerous stunts on a broomstick,"

"No, I –"

"Oh, come on, tell the truth! You didn't even deny I was handsome, Granger!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't let me finish. Fine, I was worried that you'd fall off and crack your neck, but whatever, no loss. But, I would be worried for anyone who rides a stick. They're half mental. All of them quidditch players. Even Harry."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"A stick?"

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Yes! They think that riding some bewitched cleaning tool with dangerous killer balls is a sport and entertaining!" Hermione stomped her foot for a good measure. Draco smirked. Hermione wondered if Draco had ever smiled in his life.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of flying, Hermione?"

Hermione was too busy responding that she _wasn't_ afraid of flying to notice that Draco had used her first name.

"And bewitched cleaning tools?" he asked, his tone slightly teasing.

"Stop repeating what I said! Are you some bloody parrot?"

"Well, it's better some rodent,"

"A what?"

Without any warning, Draco grabbed her by the arm and hauled her on to his broomstick. Before Hermione could comprehend what Draco was doing, he kicked off into the air.

"What are you doing? You –" shrieked Hermione. She held his waist tightly. If anyone saw this, it would look like they were on some romantic flight, however, up in the air, Hermione was shaking with silent fury. And, well, fear. Her eyes were tightly shut. They were about 20 feet above the ground. Hermione took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice,

"What are you doing?" She had meant to say it in a livid tone, yet the height made her voice go weak and wobbly. They were now about 50 feet above the ground, and winds whipped around their ears. Hermione tightened her grip around Draco's waist, too afraid to look down.

"Helping you conquer your fears," said Draco and took a sudden nosedive to the ground. Hermione screamed.

"Malfoy, we're going to crash!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever," said Draco and pulled up just as they were about to hit the ground. Then he kept rising steadily until they were 30 feet in the air. Hermione's grip on Draco's waist loosened, and her rigid body relaxed a bit. Her voice was breathless when she said,

"Wow,"

Beneath them was the Black Lake, glittering when the bright sun reflected off the water ripples, and the wide Forbidden Forest with its greenish black trees. The sky was pure blue and wisps of cotton candy clouds covered the sky. The strong winds were gone and a gentle breeze tickled their flushed cheeks.

"That's a cirrus cloud," Hermione said dreamily, sounding dangerously like that loon Luna Lovegood. Then she smacked him on the back of the head. "How dare you! How dare you pull me up on this piece of wood with absolutely _nothing_ to support me and in to the air and - and - it's so high," she said, ending her rant with a nervous glance to the ground.

"Stop being afraid," said Draco softly. "Face your fear,"

"I c-can't," said Hermione. Her breathing became shallow.

"Don't. Don't overthink anything. Just enjoy the view," he said. Hermione stayed silent. After a couple minutes suspended in the air like that, Draco gently descended and they landed on the grass of the quidditch field.

"Why?"

Draco raised an eyebrow that meant 'what-do-you-mean-why'

"Why did you take me for a ride? Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me? Mudblood? Ring a bell?" she asked gesturing toward the broomstick on the ground.

Draco shrugged. "Are you still afraid of flying?" he said, carefully avoiding her question. Hermione sighed.

"I think I'll always be afraid to some degree. It's not the heights that is the question, but it's more like fear of getting hurt, you know? Ever since Harry found out about quidditch, all he's ever been doing is getting hurt. He doesn't need those injuries. I don't need that stress. But he thinks it's the best thing that happened since ice cream," she huffed.

Draco smiled. Hermione lit up in her mind. 'He does smile!' she thought.

"Well, if he were a better quidditch player, he'd have less injuries," said Draco, only meaning it half heartedly.

"Trust me," said Hermione, knowing Draco was teasing, " He'll always be a better quidditch player than you,"

Draco pretended to pull a dagger out of his heart. "Oh, the things you say hurt my pride,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin knows you could do with some of your ego deflating," she mumbled.

"I heard that!" said Draco.

"You were supposed to," said Hermione. "Well, I guess this is a good bye,"

Draco climbed on to his broomstick and was about to kick off when he said,

"Oh, Granger, we'll see each other soon enough,"


	5. Pure Bliss

A/N: Sorry if Draco seems too out of character.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Five: Pure Bliss**

Hermione was in her bed, reading the short letters Harry and Ron sent her. Harry's read in hurried handwriting:

 _Dear Hermione, how have you been? The Dursley's are treating like usual; miss you! Write back soon!_

 _Love Harry._

Ron's read in a rather scrawled way:

 _Dear Hermione, hope you're doing fine, as am I. There is the Ireland and Bulgaria quidditch match later in the summer, can you come over to the Burrow a couple days before and head over to the game together? I've already asked Harry, and he said yes, so you coming is a must._

 _Lots of love, Ron._

Hermione rolled her eyes at their short, yet caring letters. She was about to grab some parchment and writing supplies to reply that she would be more than willing to come, a sleek, tawny owl swooped in her opened window and settled at the head post of Hermione's bed. It puffed it chest proudly, its feathers slightly ruffled. Tied to his leg were a letter and a package with a Malfoy crest on both of them. For a wild moment she wondered why on earth Lucius Malfoy would owl her until she realized it wouldn't be Lucius who owled her, it would be Draco! Hermione opened the letter first.

 _Dear Granger, Hermione, whichever works for you,_

 _How was your summer? Mine was fantastic while I was at the muggle island called Hawaii. It was certainly a pleasure, although the flower necklace was a bit too much for me. Mother loved it of course. I've told her about you. She seemed to be delighted to get to know you; you know the type, the social butterfly. Mother wants to have you over for tea some time in July. Just connect your fireplace to the Floo Network and say Malfoy Manor. If, only, you want to come. I know we aren't the best of friends but… Don't worry about blood status prejudice because Mother doesn't care for those kind of things. It's my father you'd have to worry about, but he's out of the country until the Bulgaria and Ireland quidditch match. Are you going? I definitely am. Father, Mother and I have tickets for the Top Box. Hope you can make it. I know you are still squeamish about flying, but you should see Viktor Krum fly. Anyway, owl me back to tell me if you could attend the little tea party Mother set up using my owl Zeus, and you could set the date._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. I hope you like the chocolates._

Smiling at the thoughtful (not to mention pleasantly long) letter Draco had sent, Hermione opened the package, only to gasp at what it was. He had given her Honeyduke's most expensive box of chocolates. Hermione always had to force herself not to look in the directions of these boxes while she was at Hogsmeade because they were so pricey. One piece of chocolate cost two galleons so this dozen piece box would have cost 24 galleons… The chocolates were supposed to be the creamiest, the most top quality chocolates ever. Hermione sighed. She didn't realize they were already friends, but getting over their petty arguments seemed like a good start. Grabbing some parchment, she wrote in her neatest penmanship:

 _Dear Draco, (seeing how we're acquaintances of some sort, Draco seems more appropriate)_

 _Thank you so much for your chocolates! You didn't have to spend so much money on me, but I am thankful anyway. Also, I will be attending the quidditch match, because Harry and Ron are dragging me there anyway._

Hermione frowned, realizing she didn't even ask her parents if she could go. She went down the stairs and to the living room where both of her parents were lounging on the couch, watching the television.

"Mum? Dad? May I go to a quidditch match with my friends this summer? It's in the end of August, I think. They're inviting me to stay a couple of days before. Is it okay?"

Hermione's father nodded absently, but her mother started asking questions. Hermione held up her hand, a hand gesture meaning _silence_.

"I'll be going to Hogwarts from their house. Yes, there will be parents there, supervising us. Since it's July 21, in about a month and a half I will be going to their house." She said. Her mother nodded with approval.

"Also, Mum, Dad, another friend invited me over for tea at his house with his mother. Can I go?"

Hermione's father grunted. He grumbled,

"You get invited to too many things. I'm sure you can manage on your own?"

Hermione's mother shook her head.

"What he means, dear, is that you can now be responsible to where you go and who you go with, as long as you return home, of course. And wherever you are, try to send us an owl, alright?"

Hermione nodded. She went back upstairs to finish her letter. Stepping into her room, she spun herself around with joy, then picked up her unfinished letter.

 _Top Box, you say? That must be exciting. I hope to see you there! Also, yes, I am allowed and willing for the "tea party" your mother arranged. Is August 4 all right? I'm sorry for cutting this letter short, but seeing how we would see each other soon, I'll talk to you then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

It was when Hermione had sealed her letter and sent Zeus off with it when Draco started to panic. What if she rejected it? Or worse, didn't answer? It was just for casual tea, but Draco couldn't help fret about it. Draco paced his room. Hermione had said to him that there was good in him, and that she could see it. For some reason, Draco wanted to live up to her expectations. Draco stopped pacing. Draco took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes.

There was a sound of wings fluttering. Draco opened his eyes quickly, making colorful dots dance in front of his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window on his room. On his windowsill was Zeus sitting proudly, sticking out a leg with a letter attached. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her name. Hermione Granger. Draco ripped opened the letter and scanned it. Yes! She was coming! And she liked the chocolates. _And_ she would be going to the quidditch match also, and wanted to see him there! Something spread in his heart, like melted chocolate, but he couldn't tell what it was. He plopped onto his bed and leaned back. Bliss…


	6. Stars and Tea

A/N: I've noticed that I sort of jump from idea to idea in my writing. And the story is a little fast paced, and the changing of the POV is a little abrupt… I'll try to slow down and fix these things. I'm writing these fanfics because I want to improve my writing, so pleeeease do me a favor and tell me things that could be fixed. Enjoy, and tell me whatcha think!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Six: Stars and Tea**

"Malfoy Manor!" said Hermione, and found herself stumbling in an unknown fireplace. The flying soot momentarily blinded her, but as soon as she could see, she gasped. In front of her was the most beautiful and elegant room she had ever seen. There were embroidered carpets covering the floor, and several plush chairs were scattered across the room. It room itself was about the size of her Hogwarts dorm room where four girls slept together, and the walls were a creamy shade of beige. There were cabinets lining half of the room. They were filled with exquisite china, and the other half of the room was lined with tall, wood bookcases. Hermione was about to examine the bookcase when she saw Draco leaning on the doorframe out of the corner of her eyes.

"I take it you found the sitting room?"

"Uh, yeah! It's great!" Hermione said. Draco smiled, then bowed mockingly. He said,

"May I?" He extended his arm, and leading her to his mother.

Narcissa stood up when a brunette walked through the door. She eyed her sharply. Hermione didn't dress to impress, but her choice of clothes were good. She wore a dark purple, velveteen dress that flared out from her waist and reached up to her knees. Its sleeves got looser as it got closer to her elbows and her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun, and she wore simple black dress shoes. A hand rested on her son's arm. Narcissa invited them to sit down and started pouring tea. Narcissa nodded a slight nod of approval.

"So how long have you known Draco?" asked Narcissa to Hermione.

"Well, I've really known him since we were eleven, but we… never got to know each other more until the last day of third year,"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Well, that seems like the understatement of the year. From what I heard from Draco, you two loathed each other with passion," she said dryly. Hermione laughed, a sound of tinkling bells filling the room.

"We... did. But we made a sort of amends after I punched him on the nose after he insulted one of our teachers,"

At this, Narcissa looked unsure to look at her son or the girl incredulously.

"She broke my nose," Draco mumbled. "She got a pretty punch, that girl,"

It was Narcissa's turn to laugh.

The more they talked, the more Narcissa was surprised to see how intelligent Hermione was. Hermione wasn't like the other girls Lucius invited over. She was intelligent, thoughtful, funny, strong, and independent. She was also pretty. Lucius brought girls over to their house to have tea, and let Narcissa choose who would be best to be betrothed to Draco. So far she declined all of them. The girls her husband chose were all purebloods and beautiful, but also were very stupid. Narcissa wanted someone who'd be able to hold a conversation with her son, and keep him on his toes.

It turned out that Hermione and Draco were very alike. They both enjoyed learning and reading, although one showed it more than the other. They shared an interest in astronomy.

After the tea got cold, Narcissa gave Hermione a tour of the house. She saved the library the last. Hermione was speechless.

"You have a library? This is amazing!" squeaked Hermione. Draco and Narcissa shared amused looks. After two hours in the library, Draco nearly had to drag her out to have dinner. She was reading a thick book about constellations.

"I figured since tonight was such a clear evening, we'd have a late dinner picnic outside!" Narcissa cheerfully said.

"That's great!" agreed Hermione. After shoving Draco the picnic basket, Narcissa shooed Hermione outside after giving her a blanket. With the blanket under her arms, she skipped out the door. Outside was a meadow with soft green grass. A scarlet blanket covered the sky as the sun began to set. It was around 8:00, and Hermione watched the sunset. Draco set the basket down and took the blanket from Hermione and spread it on the grass. After they kicked off their shoes, they opened the basket. Wanting to leave them together alone, Narcissa made an excuse to go inside.

"Draco, dear, I realized I had a dinner meeting with Mrs. Nott tonight. Can you two have dinner without me?"

Draco nodded.

"Of course Mother,"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione. Narcissa paused.

"Call me Narcissa." she said. Narcissa left, smiling knowingly.

* * *

Draco and Hermione talked through the entire meal about Hogwarts, home life, homework, and all their petty life troubles. At one point they had a conversation like this:

"Draco?"

"Hmm,"

"Why do you like me? I'm a Mudblood,"

"Maybe it's because I realized that blood doesn't have to do with anything. Or maybe it's because you're nice, thoughtful, and smart, and fun to hang around with,"

Hermione sighed.

"Thanks. That's means a lot to me because no one really tells me that,"

"And - well, to tell the truth, I heard your apology the day you punched me,"

"What?"

"You little speech of 'pouring your heart out'," said Draco. Hermione blushed a deep red. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, it was a sweet, one sided conversation,"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought of anything much until that day at the hospital wing. I mean, what's so different about us anyway? And I thought, maybe we could be friends. I know everything is a bit rushed, but we learned a lot about each other, right?"

"Yeah, I probably know you as well as I might know Harry and Ron,"

* * *

Another conversation was:

"Let's not tell our friends about our friendship yet,"

"Why? Afraid that Scarhead and Weasel would disown you, _Granger_?" Draco smirked. Hermione shoved him playfully.

"No, _Malfoy_ , you forget that you have a reputation to uphold too," teased Hermione. Draco started tickling her in the ribs and Hermione screamed bloody murder.

The sun had set, and stars sprinkled the dark sky like salt on a black table. Dinner was long gone. Draco had his body propped up with his arms and Hermione's head was in his lap. Hermione was pointing out the constellations and stars in the sky while Draco gently corrected her if she was wrong (Which was very rare). When Hermione started to sound sleepy, Draco started talking. It was mostly about random things like how bright a certain star was. Then, she fell asleep. Draco lifted her up and carried her to one of the Manor's guest bedrooms. He put her down on the bed and tucked the sheets around her.

Narcissa found Draco quietly closing the door to a guest bedroom.

"She fell asleep," he said simply. Narcissa did a small dance inside her head.

"I'll send an owl to her parents where she is and who she's with, can you tell her in the morning? Now, how about going to bed?" she said.

"Sounds good," he said. Then he walked away, and Narcissa smirked.

* * *

"Hermione, it's time to wake up,"

Hermione opened her eyes to meet startling silver ones.

"What?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"One of the spare bedrooms of Malfoy Manor. Also, Mother already sent a letter to your parents where you are and that you're staying for breakfast."

"When is breakfast?"

"When ever you're ready," and with that he flicked his wand and the door to the bathroom opened.

After she washed up and did a quick charm to clear away the wrinkles on her dress, she found her way down stairs and to the dining room with the help of Draco. A lovely aroma of bacon and scrambled eggs drifted to her nose as she entered the room.

It was finally time for Hermione to go after breakfast. She hugged Narcissa after saying,

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Narcissa," and turned to hug Draco.

"Malfoys don't hug," he said stiffly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your mother hugged me," Hermione said, but Draco shook his head.

"Mother is a Black. Blacks can hug. Malfoys don't hug,"

"That's stupid. But fine," Hermione said, and turned as if to leave, but she spun around, hugged him quickly, and stepped in the fireplace to floo home. As soon was she was gone, Narcissa burst out laughing by the expression on Draco's face.


	7. The Quidditch Match

A/N: I know that Draco doesn't really have seats in the Top Box, but for awkwardness' sake, let's pretend he does in this fic…

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Seven: The Quidditch Match**

Hermione arrived at the Burrow a day before the quidditch match. As soon as she stepped away from the fireplace, something tackled her, squealing,

"'Mione! You're here!"

"Ginny, get off me!" Hermione said playfully. They were both covered in soot, but Ginny was smiling ridiculously. Fred and George walked into the room.

"'Mione! You're here!" they said simultaneously. They both hugged her. She hugged them back. This time Mrs. Weasley came in through the door.

"Hermione, dear, you're here!" She fussed. Ron walked into the room.

"'Mione! You're - "

Hermione waved her hands impatiently.

"I know, I'm here!"

"Ha, yeah. Mum said breakfast is ready,"

"Okay, thanks, Ron." Hermione replied. Hermione went upstairs to wash up since she was covered in soot.

The day went by rather quickly as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione caught up with each other. Everything was calming down until Harry came. Then the household became hectic again.

Mrs. Weasley finally shooed all the children to bed.

* * *

The Weasley family, with the addition of Harry and Hermione, arrived at the tent that said 'Weezley'. After settling down a bit, the family headed to the quidditch pitch.

The Top Box was only occupied by a house elf named Winky. Hermione was about to sit down when Cornelius Fudge came up to them and started speaking. Thinking it would be rude to sit down while the Minister was talking, she stayed standing up.

Then, Lucius Malfoy swept up to them with Narcissa and Draco following behind him. Cornelius explained how the Malfoys were here on his invitation. Lucius was curling his lip at her like he was disgusted with her. Draco shot a look of apology at her. Lucius sneered.

"Good Lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house couldn't have fetched this much?"

All the Weasleys glared at him.

"Well," Lucius smirked. "Narcissa and I have some business elsewhere to attend to," and with that he and Narcissa swept away, leaving Draco alone.

Although it was a very awkward situation with Draco, he held his nose up high and sat himself down on one of the chairs. It was the one at the very end. The Weasleys all sat down beginning from the other end of the row of seats, until there were only three seats next to Draco. Harry and Ron were arguing with each other who would sit next to Draco in a not so quiet undertone. Draco looked at them, amused.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. How could they insult him like that? And how could Draco just sit there looking… humored?

"I'll sit next to him!" declared Hermione. Ron and Harry looked baffled.

"No, no, no! Uh, I'll sit next to him," said Harry hurriedly. Hermione glared at him.

"What, so you can insult him the entire time? No thanks, I can take care of myself," huffed Hermione, and sat down next to Draco. Harry and Ron looked as if they wanted to argue, but they were silenced by a glare from Hermione.

"Veelas!" Arthur Weasley said. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron started ogling them. She glanced at Draco. He had a particularly bored look on his face. Draco caught her looking, and whispered,

"Why didn't you tell me Potter and Weasley were going to be here?"

"I didn't know that we were going to sit here. Sorry about that. A question though, doesn't it anger you if they insult you like that?"

Draco shrugged.

"It's okay, I do that too, to them," he said. Hermione ignored the last comment. She looked at her friends. They were still staring at the veelas, up from their seats to look at them closer.

"Harry! Ron!" she snapped. They pulled back.

The quidditch game was over. Hermione still didn't understand what part of this the boys enjoyed, but Harry, Ron, and Draco all looked like they enjoyed the match. Hermione honestly didn't care for the score, and wasn't even sure which team won. Hermione and her friends left the Top Box after she and Draco exchanged silent goodbyes.

* * *

A couple moments after was when the chaos started.

"Hurry!" yelled Harry from ahead. They were almost at the edge of the forest.

"Stop," Harry's voice said. Ron and Hermione stopped. "Ron, you look for any Death Eaters, I'm going in the forest. Hermione, you stand outside, watch guard," Harry instructed.

"Splitting up is a bad idea," Hermione said nervously. Harry ignored her.

"I'll meet you here in exactly ten minutes, if there is any trouble, send up red sparks; stay safe. Then we'll head in to the forest together. If you meet anyone we know, then wait for us to return," he ordered.

"Okay," said Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Harry entered the forest together and left Hermione standing there, feeling extremely nervous.

"Hermione," a voice said behind her. Hermione whipped around, pointing her wand at the source of the voice. It was Draco, who looked unfazed. Hermione put her wand away.

"You have to be safe," he said. "There are going to be Death Eaters after Potter, so that means that they're partially after you too. If you're in the way of them capturing Potter, they'll kill you without thought. Promise me you'll stay out of danger's way,"

"Draco, I - " Hermione started.

"Promise me!" Draco's silver eyes were pleading. Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"I will," she said slowly. Draco searched her eyes for a moment then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be safe," he said quickly, and dashed away. Hermione eyed the area warily for the last five minutes. Harry and Ron emerged from the forest.

"Hermione? We're going back. We found the others," Ron asked.

"Coming," she replied numbly.

They were a couples of meters away from their tent when a spell hit Ron. Luckily, it was just a Body Bind spell, and Hermione removed it quickly. Ron got up and all three of them drew their wands.

A spell was heading her way. Hermione dodged, and cried,

"Stupefy!" at where the spell came from. Two Death Eaters emerged into view. They both wore ghastly looking masks so they could not see their face.

"Avada Kedavra!" a Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at Ron. Harry jumped onto him, the curse barely missing them. Draco's warning flashed in Hermione's head, but she couldn't leave. Not now. A stream of curses came their way, and Hermione managed to block most of them by using the Shield charm, but a couple managed to hit their target, and left the trio panting and bleeding a bit.

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione fired back their own spells and a couple of theirs hit their target too. Seeing the chance, they ran to the tent, looking over their shoulder the whole time.

* * *

Another A/N: *Gasp* Draco hugs Hermione and Malfoys don't hug… according to Draco. Well, anyway. I know that the scene I wrote at the end was a lot different from the book. Eh, I just thought it was cute Draco begging Hermione to be safe so I thought why not. Also, I was too lazy to check the book the exact dialogue and whatnot so... Anyway, let's also assume that Hermione, Ron, and Harry have that 'Winky-is-found-with-Harry's-wand-and-Hermione-gets-mad-for-house-elf-injustice' scene, because I want to jump right into fourth year. :)


	8. Exchanging Badges

A/N: Mostly Dramione fluff and no real action...

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Eight: Exchanging Badges**

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W.! It stands for Social Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Ronald!" Hermione said, annoyed. She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room with the boxes of S.P.E.W. badges still in her hand. The badges rattled inside the tin box with every stomp she took.

She stalked down one of the castle's hallways. It was past curfew, but she couldn't care less. Actually, she did care, but she wanted to feel careless. But she constantly looked over her shoulder and jumped at noises in fear of getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Hermione needed time away from her friends at one point. She couldn't put up with Ron's insensitive comments about her views on house elves or Harry's uneasy looks any longer.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione bumped into someone. She started, thinking it was Filch. The boxes of her badges clattered on to the floor upside down, scattering the badges. Hermione wobbled on one foot from the impact. Arms stretched out and steadied her.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. "I just wasn't looking where I was going and I'm so sorry! I just -" she babbled until she realized the person in front of her was looking at her badges rather than her.

"Spew?" an amused voice said that Hermione was familiar with.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, shocked. "What are you doing here? And it's not _spew_ , by the way, it's S.P.E.W., and it stands for the Social Promotion of Elfish Welfare,"

Hermione bent down and started to pick up the badges. Draco leaned down and collected a few of them and put them in the metal box.

"I just came out for a midnight stroll, you?" he said.

"I couldn't stand Ro- I couldn't stand someone in my common room, so I came out here to be alone and think."

Draco smirked.

"Have a lover's quarrel?" he teased.

"What? Are you out of your mind? It wasn't a 'lover's quarrel', as you so eloquently put it, " Hermione asked, utterly appalled at the idea.

"Then what was it?" Draco asked.

"It's just him being a dunderhead,"

"Dunderhead?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "He's such an unfeeling git at some times. I mean, house elves should have equal rights as us humans! And when I voice my opinion, you know he does? He laughs at me. You're right, he laughs at me!"

"Unfeeling git?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Godric, Draco! I think we had a conversation discussing your habits of repeating what someone says," huffed Hermione. Draco just tousled her hair.

"I'll walk you back to your common room; it's way too late. You have to get your sleep," he said. Hermione didn't particularly want to, but didn't want to refuse his kind offer.

"Alright," Hermione agreed.

* * *

Weeks past since their private encounter, and it was after Harry finished his first task for the Triwizard tournament. It was ten minutes before Potions started, and Professor Snape was nowhere to be found. Draco was handing out badges that flashed either _Support Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts champion,_ or _Potter stinks._  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to take a seat when a small crowd around Malfoy attracted Harry's attention. As soon as Harry noticed, Ron noticed too, and much to Hermione's exasperation, they walked over to his desk where he was gloating. Hermione trailed behind them, to make sure to stop anything that could happen.

Draco narrowed her eyes at the approaching trio. Ron and Harry sneered at Draco. Hermione didn't even look his way. Her eyes were looking behind her, her gazed shifting back from the door to the clock on the wall. The Potions lesson would start soon, but not enough to stop a fight that would obviously break out.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled Ron. Draco cheerfully waved a badge in front of their noses. Hermione tuned Draco, Harry, and Ron out as they started shooting insults at each other. Draco said abruptly,

"Granger, you're welcome to have a badge. Just don't touch my hands. I wouldn't want any Mudblood germs on my hands; I just washed them,"

Draco sneered. Hermione glared convincingly at Draco.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she scoffed.

Potions passed by rather quickly without anything special happening, if the death stares sent from Draco, Harry, and Ron to each other didn't count.

Hermione rushed up to her dormitory to drop off her bags before she went to have dinner. Surprisingly, there was a owl waiting for her on her bed. There was a rolled up piece of parchment tied to its legs. Hermione took the scroll from the owl and unrolled it. It said,

 _Meet me at the library after dinner._

 _D.M._

Hermione smiled to herself at the note Draco sent her, and headed down to the Great Hall.

She entered the Great Hall, and sat between Harry and Ron. She caught Draco looking at her with his head tilted as if questioning her. She nodded to let him know that she got his note.

"What are you nodding at, 'Mione?" Ron mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly. Harry looked at her strangely, and tried to follow her gaze. Hermione seemed to realize this and looked away from Draco.

Hermione excused herself from dinner when she saw Draco walk out the doors. When she stepped outside the Great Hall, she couldn't see Draco anywhere. Hermione assumed he was at the library already, and started walking slowly.

'He's probably in the Potions sections, trying to figure out how to brew the most dangerous potions ever,' she mused.

Hermione was nearing the library, so she quickened her pace and walked into the library. Sure enough, she found Draco at the potions section of the library, his nose buried deep in a book that read The Most Dangerous and Difficult Potions a Wizard Ever Needs To Know on the cover. Draco looked up from his book, sensing another person's presence, to find Hermione in front of him. He stood up. Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his chest trying to show that there was no hard feelings from the comment he made to her earlier. Draco smoothed her hair.

"We make a convincing act, don't we, Hermione?" he said, laughing a bit. She nodded against his chest.

"'Wouldn't want any Mudblood germs on my hands; I just washed them'?" quoted Hermione. "You're losing your touch, Malfoy," she crowed, pulling away from the hug, smirking.

"I had to say something witty!" Draco protested.

"You're still losing your touch,"

Draco tossed a _Potter stinks_ badge from his pocket at her. Hermione tried to swat it away, and pulled out one of her beloved S.P.E.W. badges. She threw it at Draco, who, with fast Seeker reflexes, caught it. Hermione picked up the fallen badge Draco made.

"You stole my idea," Hermione accused. Draco shrugged.

"Borrowed," he said. Hermione groaned.

"You really hate Harry, don't you?"

"Pure loathing," he said cheerfully. He looked down out the badge "But you weren't kidding when you said house elves deserve the same rights as us, were you?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"They do! Did you know that there are hundreds of house elves that work in the Hogwarts kitchen? And _Hogwarts, a History_ just skimmed right past that detail! And…" rambled Hermione. Draco looked at the girl he had grown to love as a sister, listening to every word of her rambling.

"...If I wasn't interested for a career as a Healer, then I would certainly try to apply for a position at Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to protest for the rights of house elves," Hermione finished her speech about house elves.

"Can I be one?" Draco asked. Hermione blinked.

"You want to become a member?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. Hermione squealed in a very un-Hermione like way as she pulled Draco into another tight hug.  
"Thank you!" she said. She looked up to stare at his silver eyes that was bursting with amusement. Draco noticed that she still had his _Potter Stinks_ badge in her hand, but did not say anything about it.

He said,"I have quidditch practice, see you later?"

Hermione nodded and he swooped down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye!" Draco said. Hermione just smiled happily.

'Draco is a S.P.E.W. member!'

* * *

Another A/N: Wow, who knew Draco had it in him? Eh.


	9. Charming

A/N: Aaaaaaand even more Dramione fluff!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter Nine: Charming**

"Krum? Viktor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball?" said Draco, his jaw dropping. They were outside of the Hall, their partners still inside. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You saw it for yourself!"

"Viktor Krum," mumbled Draco. Hermione smacked his arm. Hard.

"I saw you and Pansy; you make an adorable couple," said Hermione, her eyes now suddenly gleaming with mischief. Draco grimaced.

"It's not like I had a choice! She is a nightmare, really. She literally dragged me there. As if asking me to the ball loudly in the Great Hall wasn't bad enough,"

Hermione ridiculous grin grew wider. "Bet you enjoyed it,"

"Enjoyed it? I hate you," growled Draco.

"Aww, I love you too," said Hermione, then burst out laughing. Draco scowled.

"Don't you have a _date_ to return to?" Hermione asked.

"Stop," said Draco.

"You really should ask her to dance," continued Hermione.

"Stop, or you'll regret it," threatened Draco.

"I'm sure she'll be all over you, trying to dance the waltz with you on those razor sharp heels," she plowed on.

"That's it!" Draco pounced her, tickling her ribs. Hermione screamed.

"Stop! Sorry, sorry! Merlin, you know how ticklish I am!" gasped Hermione. Draco got up and casually brushed off invisible dirt off his dress robes.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't act like you didn't try to tickle me to death; you know how much I hate it when someone tickles me," she warned.

Draco ignored her.

"I love your hair, it shines. And your dress, it's just gorgeous, it just flows on your legs,"

"Locomoter Mortis," said Hermione. Draco's legs locked together in place. He looked down to his legs, then looked up furiously.

"I must say, you look absolutely dashing tonight," Hermione said crisply. She muttered the countercurse and walked back into the Great Hall, fully knowing that Draco's gaze was burning holes onto the back of her head.

* * *

"Seriously? Seriously? You're the person Krum would miss the most?" asked Draco.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous," said Hermione through chattering teeth. Draco snorted.

"Jealous? More like worried that you drowned under the Black Lake while this dude with a half Transfigured shark head tries to save you,"

"I wouldn't drown. Hogwarts wouldn't let a student who isn't even a competitor die," Hermione pointed out.

"You never know," said Draco, darkly.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry's voice said. He came in to the tent. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Hermione winced. She forgot that _of course_ Harry would check on her.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, hoping to draw his attention away from Draco.

"Outside, getting dried. Why is Malfoy here?"

 _Ugh. So much for trying_.

"He was looking for someone else, but found me instead. Of course, he couldn't resist the urge to insult me,"

Harry started to pull out his wand, but Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, don't. I'm too tired for a fight," she said, glancing at Draco. Draco nodded slightly, and left the tent.

Harry was surprised by the smoothness of her lying. He would have been convinced if

a) he hadn't been her friend for four years,

b) if he hadn't heard the conversation from outside the tent. It was obvious that Draco somewhat cared about Hermione, and Hermione did for him too, but something didn't fit in. Why? Why would they be friends? Didn't Draco insult her just a couple weeks ago? Harry decided in his mind that he'd get to the bottom of this. Meanwhile, he had to start worrying about surviving the third and final task, then he was free.

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione, relieved there wasn't any fight.

"Anything for you, Hermione," Harry replied, making Hermione feel guilty.

* * *

"Isn't it great? I don't have to worry about anything so far. I can just relax and wait for the next task!" said Harry.

"Ha, d'you know what going to be on the third task?" asked Ron.

"Dunno, don't care. I don't need to know yet. I'm going to enjoy all the normal moments I have left," Harry sighed. Ron nodded, and they returned to their wizarding chess.

"Did you know it was only a couple weeks ago you two were treating each other like they didn't exist?" Hermione said, and started scribbling on her parchment paper. They didn't answer. Then Ron jumped up from his seat.

"What are you doing working on?" he asked.

"Charms homework," she replied.

"When is it due?" he asked, in a slightly more panicked voice.

"Friday," she answered. It was Thursday today.

"What?" Harry and Ron squawked together. "What is it about?" they asked.

"Water charms, and its properties,"

"Hermione?" Ron asked sweetly. Hermione did not look up. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. It was probably something like 'Can I look at your paper so I can copy what's on it?' in a not-so-subtle way.

"What," she said.

"Can I see your paper for a second?"

"Why?"

"Er, because there is a spelling mistake?" he offered hopefully.

"Get a life," she said playfully and walked out the common room.

"Mean!" said a voice from inside the common room. It was Harry's.

"Pathetic," she called back, and broke out in to a run to the library.

She arrived in front of the library, panting. She entered, and headed straight towards the charms section. She pulled out a musty book of Ancient Water Charms when someone spun her around.

"You again?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, 'me again'. What's up? You look like you need some help,"

"Ugh, yeah. Get the two imbeciles that call themselves my friends off my back for two seconds so I can finish my homework in peace!"

He ruffled her hair.

"Can't be that bad, comparing to the two dolts that hang around me,"

Hermione giggled.

"Suppose not," she said. "But they're always clamoring up to me begging to see my homework! Well, I still love them, they're so much better compared to Crabbe and Goyle. Hey, is this book any good?"

"What did you pi - eugh! Unless you want to read about how the earliest wizards survived by using some stupid water spells, don't read that. Your eyeballs fall out from their sockets out of boredom. The answers are all in the textbook, page 437,"

"Are you serious? How did I miss that?" she nearly shrieked.

"Know-it-all Granger doesn't know everything as we thought she did? Newsflash! What is her secret behind her success? Is she copying off of Scarhead and Weasel?"

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder with the old water charms book, sending dust flying everywhere.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" he complained.

"You had it coming. You knew you had it coming! Copying off of _Harry_ and _Ron?_ Oh please, trying to copy off _them_ is like trying to sweet talk to a dragon,"

Her eyes widened as she saw his fingers heading toward her ribs.

"Malfoy, if you tickle me, I will hex you so bad you'll flying in to next Wednesday!"

He jabbed his fingers in her ribs. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but he cast a quick Silencio on it. He stood up. Hermione sprang to her feet, drawing herself up to her full height, which was, unfortunately and pathetically, about up to Draco's shoulder.

"Moron," she whispered in his ear. And with that, she left the library.

* * *

A/N: Hi, just wanted to say that this is just a random chapter that hopefully expresses the feeling that Draco and Hermione are close… Also, I've realized that Hermione/Draco became friends like way to fast. Meh, please skim over that fact...


	10. Misunderstanding

A/N: In this chapter, the huge chunks of writing that is italicized is from the book, and what is not is mine.

A shout out to IceFire15, Toraach, WolfieCat3 for their reviews! Thank you guys! Also, to WolfieCat3, if you are reading this, this chapter is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, fifth book, just hope you're warned because there will DEFINITELY be spoilers.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Harry Potter characters are J.K. Rowling's… Wait, let me check again. You know, just in case.

 **Chapter 10: Misunderstanding**

He was back. Voldemort was back. Everyone had been incredulous when Harry Potter emerged from the maze clutching a dead body, repeating 'Voldemort is back'. How could Voldemort be back? Why was Cedric dead? What had happened in the maze?

Draco knew that however the annoying prat Harry was, he wasn't one to lie. What would Harry gain but a bit of attention if he lied about that?

Harry burst out of the maze, bleeding, and holding a dead Cedric. Voldemort was back? 'Of course not', Cornelius Fudge was comfortingHe narrowed his eyes at Cornelius Fudge, who was denying that such thing happened. Fudge was reassuring everyone through his magically magnified voice that everything was alright.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," said Draco casually.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to tell you I don't want to see you in trouble in year,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you forget who I'm friends with?" she asked.

"Precisely, just stay out of danger this year,"

"Not my choice,"

"Just do it,"

"Harry and Ron," she said simply. "I am never safe with them around,"

"Screw them,"

"Can't, they're too stupid to survive without me - that's why I love them,"

"Well, when you die, I'll make sure I'll shed a tear,"

"One tear?"

"Maybe two, no more. Can't say 'I told you so',"

"Shut up,"

* * *

He couldn't stop worrying about her. She was constantly throwing herself in danger and that kept him on the edge all the time. Besides, he had to deal with the blows to his reputation of his father in Azkaban. This was really getting out of hand.

* * *

" _Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazy old - "_

" _Now, do you_ really _want to finish that sentence, Granger?"_

Hermione inwardly flinched.

Draco wasn't having the best of days. He had docked twenty points from Hufflepuff just because they were being 'annoying', and had to put up with some Slytherins jeering at him because of Lucius. And Umbridge wasn't helping the situation either. He felt the need to lash out at someone.

 _Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice._

" _Afraid I'm going to have to dock some points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled._

" _You can't take points from fellow prefects, Malfoy," said Ernie at once._

" _I know_ prefects _can't dock points from each other," sneered Malfoy; Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad - "_

" _The_ what?" _said Hermione sharply._

" _The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver_ I _upon his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, handpicked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad_ do _have the power to dock points… So, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress… Macmillan, five for contradicting me… Five because I don't like you, Potter… Weasley, your shirt is untucked, so I'll have another five for that… Oh yeah, I forgot you're Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that…"_

 _Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"_

" _Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times… Be good now, Potty… Weasel King…"_

 _He strode away, laughing heartily with Crabbe and Goyle._

The laughter wasn't genuine. It just felt good to laugh, no matter how bitter it was. He had purposely avoided addressing Hermione in his farewell. How could he? He hurt her pretty deeply - after he promised himself to not call her a Mudblood.

He hadn't missed the flash of hurt in her eyes when he docked points from her house because she was a Mudblood. He tried not to think of her; instead he tried to focus on Harry and Ron's baffled faces.

Hermione felt her nose sting, and her eyes swim with tears. Ron turned to her in concerned, but she looked away, and was relieved when Fred and George came up to them and started talking about Vanishing Cabinets and Montague. Hermione didn't know why she was letting something that was completely unintentional get to her, but it did. She sighed softly, and started conversing with her friends.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco hissed. She didn't look at him, and continued reading her book.

"Hermione," he tried again. "I'm sorry about the points," he said. Hermione looked up quickly.

"Sorry? Sorry? Ha, if that's the best thing you can do, then go away,"

Draco was confused.

"What? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this? How about: I don't appreciate being called a Mudblood," her voice was a bit loud for a library. Madam Pince shushed them.

"You know I didn't mean it!" he protested.

"Yeah, and you totally needed to deduct 25 points from our house, fifteen from me,"

"I don't understand, I've always done that in front of your friends,"

"And I hate it! I hate you, go away,"

"Hermione,"

"Go away, Malfoy," Malfoy! How dare she call him Malfoy like it was poison! As if it wasn't enough to have his reputation tarnished because of his dastardly father.

His grey eyes flashed dangerously. Something in her words, how she said his name, made him extremely angry. It made him want to chuck something to someone's head. Preferably either one of Harry's or Ron's.

"You know what? Fine then! I'll go away. Be stupid like Potty and Weasel, and don't come looking for me when they do something moronic. In fact, don't even look at me, mudblood," he sneered. With that, he stormed out of the library. He didn't mean it when he called her mudblood, but he was too proud to go back and apologize. And why should he apologize first when she was at fault screaming at him when he was trying to say sorry? Something stung in his heart when he said what he said to her, but he ignored it and proceeded to walked to his common room.

Hermione made sure he was completely out of the library when she sank down to the library floor, crying. She didn't know why she was being such an emotional wreck, acting like she cared what he said. Did it matter? He called her mudblood, and meant it this time. It tore at her heart and made her wonder if he was a real friend…

* * *

Draco was somewhat happy when Professor Umbridge dragged Harry by the hair to her office, because after all, the boy would get what he deserved, for… whatever he did. However, his small happiness was squashed when he saw Hermione pinned against the wall by Millicent.

' _Stupid girl'_ he thought to himself. ' _Always getting in trouble, not listening to a word I say,'_

He let his thoughts wander freely and absently mindedly followed Professor Umbridge's orders until he heard Hermione shriek.

"No! Professor Umbridge - it's illegal - "

Draco blinked. What was illegal? Umbridge started a rant about Fudge and dementors, so he tuned her out. It wasn't until he heard her say,

" _Cruc -_ "

He looked up suddenly. Umbridge's wand was pointed at Harry, and Hermione started to cry. What was happening? Was Professor Umbridge about to use an Unforgivable curse? Why was Hermione crying? Then Hermione started blathering about some sort of weapon, and Umbridge looked like Christmas had come early. Hermione was talking about something she wished… the students used against Umbridge? He honestly had no clue what was going on.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up now - "

Where were they going? Hoping to sound eager, he asked,

"Professor, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after - "

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think that I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone? In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these" - she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, - "escape."

"All right," said Draco, trying his best to look sulky and disappointed. All he wanted to do was make sure Hermione was all right with whatever she was doing… and he realized she wouldn't be, because out from the window of Umbridge's office, he could see Hermione lead the way into the Forbidden Forest, wandless.

* * *

"Have you gone mad?" Draco yelled, tugging his hair and stomping his foot. Hermione cowered slightly. "First, you get caught by Umbridge using her fireplace in her own office. She tries to use an Unforgivable on Potter, and then you break down into tear blathering about a weapon. You and Potter lead her to the Forbidden Forest, wandless, I might add, and you turn up at school without her. The students we were supposed to be holding captives suddenly attack us, stealing their wands and escaping and the last time I ever see you is when you and the others are up in the air riding thestrals. Hours laters, you arrive at Hogwarts unconscious and unresponsive _and_ covered in blood while I find out you were at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, fighting about two dozen death eaters and Voldemort!"

Hermione looked away, and said meekly, "That just about sums it up,"

Draco groaned. "What part of 'Stay out of danger this year' do you not understand?"

Hermione's lower lip quivered.

Draco sighed. "Don't cry," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. She winced, and remembering she had just gotten out of the hospital wing, from her injuries, he loosened his hold. She started crying on his shoulder, wetting a bit of his robes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you mad at me?"

Draco pulled away from the hug. She was looking at her shoes, too afraid to make eye contact with her agitated friend. Draco gently took her chin and lifted it, so she had to look at him.

"No," he said. "I'm not mad at you, you silly girl. What you did at the Ministry was stupid, reckless, irresponsible, the list can go on. But nevertheless, I am surprised at the skill you showed at the Ministry. What you did was noble, going after you friends, and helping them. But, no offense, I think what you did was stupid, I can't stop worrying about you!"

Hermione sighed a content sigh, and leaned on him. He kissed her forehead, and pushed her to the direction of the door. She took one long look at him and pushed open the door of the empty classroom.

* * *

A/N: Bleh. Hope you thought that kissing thing wasn't too weird. I mean, I've heard somewhere that kissing someone on the forehead was a sign of protection and friendship and all that stuff. So I thought, why not. Plus, I've seen some fanfictions where people do it their friends so whatever. Anyway, fifth year's over, here comes 6th year!


	11. A Portable Book Barricade

Hi, it's Sapphire! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

A shout out to Toraach, SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover, and DiamondPrincess7 for their reviews!

 **Chapter Eleven: A Portable Book Barricade**

Hermione began jogging, struggling to keep up with Harry and Ron's long strides. One would think they were heading somewhere of extreme importance, taking note of their expressions of determination and briskness of their feet, but for once, they were being regular teenagers and were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ron were in a middle of an argument about Draco Malfoy in low voices.

"I'm sure of it. What can we expect? He's Malfoy,"

"Really? I'm not too sure. He's too young to be a death eater,"

"Ron, then what about the conversation I overheard on the train?"

"He knew you were listening, right?"

"I still think he's a death eater. I mean, look as Snape, he's gone all funky. Snape would help Malfoy,"

"That makes no sense!"

"Since when Malfoy and Snape make sense?"

Hermione absolutely refused to engage in their conversation and promptly hid behind her gigantic pile of books.

* * *

Draco shoved his hands into his robe pockets. He rounded the hallway corner, keeping his head down. How on earth would he kill his headmaster? However, more importantly, did he, 16 year old Draco Malfoy, have the guts to do it? He walked down the hallway from the Great Hall, blocking out all sounds and trying not to trudge.

Malfoys didn't trudge.

Draco was trudging.

Hermione, completely unable to see beyond her portable book barricade, slammed into Draco. Books flew everywhere. Harry and Ron stopped talking abruptly, and made to rush to Hermione's side, being the overprotective brothers they were. Draco, however, beat them to it and absently helped Hermione up. Hermione seemed flustered at the action. He snapped back to reality and let go of her hand quickly.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," he said quickly, wiping his hands on his robes like he touched something dirty.

"Same goes to you, Malfoy," sniffed Hermione. A corner of his mouth quirked up in to a playful smirk. Hermione returned it with an affectionate blink of an eye. He sauntered away, a new grace in his steps.

"What was that all about?" Ron said, bewildered. Harry was looking at Hermione, not saying a single word. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. After a moment, Harry looked away and said,

"Be careful, you don't know what's he's up to,"

Ron puffed out his chest, reminding Hermione of a blowfish.

"Don't worry, we'll be there to protect you!"

Hermione was about to roll her eyes, but then they heard a sigh of admiration from behind them. It was Lavender Brown, looking at Ron in awe. Ron stood straighter.

"Harry says to be careful, yet you say not to worry," Hermione said dryly. Harry and Ron just grinned, and Hermione couldn't help up smile back at her best friends.

* * *

Harry hadn't missed the small exchange between his best friend and arch nemesis. And he certainly didn't forget about that conversation in the tent he overheard in fourth year, and he never had gotten around figuring out what was happening. He was determined to find out exactly what was happening.

* * *

Hermione took one look at the books spewed all over the floor. She sighed, and started picking up her books. She really needed to study for Astronomy, it was rumored to be extra difficult this year…

* * *

"You know, Polaris is often known as the North Star. I'm sure there isn't a star called the Nort Spar,"

Hermione didn't open her eyes, but gave a tired jerk to acknowledge that she had heard him.

"I think that was enough studying for today," said the same voice. There was a swish of the wand, and Hermione cracked open a heavy eyelid to see that her candle had been extinguished. A hand gently tugged the huge Astronomy book out if her hands, and pulled her arms, getting her in to a standing position.

"I'm not done yet," she mumbled. She could nearly feel Draco scoffing.

"Look at your parchment,"

Her parchment was full of crossed out words and had blots of ink on certain places.

"But it's due - "

"Next week," he said firmly. "It's the fourth day of school, Granger!"

Hermione pouted. "Why are you here, anyway? Is it past curfew?" she said.

"Fifteen minutes till and Potter and Weasley are looking for you,"

Hermione jumped at her friends' names.

"Have they looked in the library?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

"They were here a couple times,"

"How did they not find me?"

"Ha, they just gave the library an once over and left, not even imagining that their precious Granger could be hidden behind some secluded shelves…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I think I'll just go back, you know, so they'll know I'm not dead or anything," Hermione said, gathering her parchments and attempting to sneak the thick Astronomy book in her bookbag. Draco stopped her.

"You aren't taking that; I know you're going to read it under the covers by wandlight,"

"I wouldn't!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I would, I guess," she admitted sheepishly.

Draco smirked and kissed her forehead, and then pushed her to the general direction of the library exit. Hermione quickly snagged the Astronomy book before rushing out of the library with only a fleeting glance behind her.

* * *

Hermione arrived to Potions with dark circles under her eyes. She had skipped breakfast, and she felt cranky and moody. Draco flashed a smirk her way, and she turned away, scowling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, and hopefully you won't be too disappointed because it's so short. But I wanted to write some of these scenes because I started writing stuff during class and wanted to post it. And so… they're in sixth year just, chillin' I guess. Anyway, this is just a filler chapter and again, hopefully there will be some more action next chapter. I actually don't know what I am doing, everything just comes from the top of my head, so...


End file.
